powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
One Gets Away
The Rangers are on a beach, using the Compass to locate the next Jewel. Moltor lures the Fear Cats to his Lava Pit, where he gives them a map that will lead them to Super Armor. All the Fear Cats have to do is defeat the Rangers. The Blue, Yellow and Black Rangers return from the ocean, and they are retrieved the Sapphire; the Third Jewel of the Cornoa. Back at the Fear Cat's base, they prepare to test out their newest evil robot. The team prepares to head back to the mansion, but before they do, Andrew contacts them and informs them of the Fear Cats attacking San Angeles. The others head out to battle the Fear Cats. Will is entrusted with taking the Sapphire back to the mansion, but just as the others leave, Kamdor and Miratrix arrive. Will Morphs and attacks the two Ninjas with the Hovertek Cycle. But the two villains aren't out yet. Kamdor takes the battle to the Black Ranger, forcing him to use the Defender Vest to protect himself. Kamdor manages to get the Sapphire away from the Black Ranger. He throws it to Miratrix, and they both escape. The others arrive in the city with the DriveMax Ultrazord, and begin battling the Commando Robot. Back at the mansion, Will informs Andrew and Spencer that he lost the Jewel to Kamdor & Miratrix. He then hands in his Tracker and resigns. Andrew accepts the resignation and laves, being very upset with Will. After Andrew leaves the room, Spencer gives Will back his Tracker. Spencer tells him "Once A Ranger, Always A Ranger" and that the others need help in the city. The Fear Cats have now managed to take down the Ultrazord, but before they can finish off the Rangers, their Commando Robot overheats. The Fear Cats have to retreat, but before they escape, Will morphs and uses his Double O Zip Shooter to stow away onto the Commando Robot. Mig decides to go look for the Super Armor, while Benglo stays with the robot. Will overhears their plans and sets a trap for Mig. The trap works and he is able to get the map to the armor. At the mansion, Spencer reminds Mr. Hartford that everyone makes mistakes in life. But when someone learns from their mistakes and tries their best, that is what truly matters. Andrew realizes his error and wants to give Will his Tracker back. Spencer informs him that that has all ready been done. The Black Ranger finds the rock formation holding the Super Armor, and blasts it open. Before the Black Ranger can capture the armor, Mig shows back up and attacks. The rest of the team shows up to help. Before the Rangers can get the armor, Benglo attacks with the robot. The Fear Cats regroup and capture them armor for themselves and use it on their Commando Robot. The Rangers go to the Super DriveMax Megazord & Flash Point Megazord. But the robot's new powers are too great for the Megazords. As the others are about to give up, Will tells them that he lost the third Jewel, but just because he failed doesn't me the team has to fail. They all regroup and decided on a new plan of attack. The Black and Mercury Rangers pilot the Megazords, while the others command the Auxiliary Zords and attack the evil robot. The Rangers use different Megazord Combos to weaken the Commando Robot. They then get the armor off of the robot with the Crane Driver. The Rangers use the DriveMax Megazord Rescue Mode & Flash Point Megazord DriveMax Mode to finish off the Commando Robot for good. In the Ice Cave, Flurious is extremely angered by the fact that he has no Jewels, and doesn't have the crown. But he promises that that will soon change. Back at the Command Center, Andrew explains that he's learned that this is not a one battle fight. He thanks Will for getting back up and fighting. Andrew also thanks Spencer for being the Bulldog and keeping him on track. Spencer thanks Mr. Hartford for hearing even what he didn't want to hear. Spencer promises to always be truthful to Andrew, since Mr. Hartford has trusted Spencer with his biggest secret.